Legend
by Skovko
Summary: There's a legend in town about a man being cursed and forced to live in the castle. In the middle of a snowstorm Misty suddenly finds herself on the land belonging to the castle. Unfortunately for her she's about to find out that the legend is true.
1. Cruel and heartless

Misty couldn't see anything in front of her. She was caught in a horrible snowstorm and she could only hope her horse Benji would carry her home safe. She wasn't that lucky though. Benji suddenly stopped.

"What is it, boy?" She asked.

Benji balked and she fell off. The landing wasn't too hard with the amount of snow she landed in. It hurt way more to see Benji run away into the night, leaving her on the cold ground.

"No! Benji, come back!" She screamed. "Come back here, you stupid horse!"

She watched Benji run out of a metal gate and disappear completely in the snowstorm. She hadn't noticed the gate when they walked in. With dread in her heart she got up from the ground and turned around. There it was. The castle. The one place no one dared to go. There was a legend attached to this place that no one knew if it was true or not. In that moment she prayed it wasn't.

A loud metallic sound came from behind her. She turned around to see the metal gate had been closed and a big man stood in front of it. It was in that moment she knew the legend was true. The man in front of her had to be the strange Roman Reigns. A man that somehow was cursed and couldn't walk past the gate. He was bound to stay in the castle and the ground surrounding it for an eternity unless someone freed him.

"Please, I mean no harm," she said.

He walked towards her fast despite the heavy snow. His face was one of pure anger. He grabbed her arm in an iron grip and dragged her towards the castle. She tried putting up a fight but his strength seemed out of this world.

"Please!" She begged. "Don't hurt me!"

He didn't utter a single word. He dragged her inside the castle, up a set of stairs and into a room that looked like a bedroom. He threw her on her stomach on the bed and straddled her legs. She started fighting more when he pushed her dress up.

"No!" She screamed. "Please!"

It didn't matter how loud she screamed or how much she begged. He ripped her pantyhose to shreds followed by her panties. With a hand solid planted in her hair, he kept her down. She heard the sound of pants being opened, and then she felt the unbearable pain when he pushed inside her.

She held her breath for the first five hard thrusts, and then she cried down in the pillow, waiting for him to finish. There was no fight left in her. She had no idea how long it took. It felt like an eternity where he tore her to pieces. He pulled out of her again and stood up from the bed. She didn't dare to move. She heard him walk over the floor, and then the door to the room slammed shut. She curled up in a fetal position, hugging herself and crying.

The legend of Roman Reigns was true. He was a cruel and heartless beast, condemned and damned, forced to live on this ground. As kids they were fed this legend. Never walk into the unholy place or you'll meet a fate worse than death. She had just met him.


	2. Terrified

Roman stood outside her door next morning. He had heard her for hours before she finally fell asleep. She had cried at first, knocked and pleaded, and then tried to find a way to open the door. The door was thick and heavy, not to mention locked. There were bars in front of the window. She would never get out unless he allowed it.

He unlocked the door and stepped inside. She crawled backwards on the bed until she sat up against the wall. Her eyes dropped to the dagger in his hand. Those grass green eyes were extremely beautiful when they looked as scared as they did in that moment.

"Please," she whispered.

He had already lost count how many times he had heard her say that word over night. Banging on the door, crying for him to release her. He smirked and ran his tongue over his teeth as he watched her. Grass green eyes and curly, caramel brown hair that reached her shoulders.

"Don't hurt me," she said. "I'll do anything you want. Just don't hurt me."

She kept staring at the dagger. He placed it down on a dresser and walked over to look out of the window. The snow had stopped falling but the entire land was covered in snow. He kept his back on her for a long time, waiting to see if she'd make a move with the dagger out in the open. He knew she was eyeing it, probably wondering if she could reach it in time and take him down. After a while it got boring to wait. There was no sound from the bed. He kept staring out at the snow.

"What's your name?" He asked.  
"Misty O'Quinn," she answered.

He nodded and thrummed. Her name didn't really matter in the long run. He was just trying to make her do something.

"You're Roman Reigns," she said.  
"You've heard about me," he said.  
"You're a legend in town. I didn't think you were real," she said.  
"If you didn't think I was real, how come you never walked into my land before?" He asked.  
"I was scared," she said.

He turned around with a grin on his face. With four large steps, he was next to the bed. He grabbed her ankles and yanked her away from the wall. He grabbed her throat and slammed her down on the bed while jumping up to straddle her.

"How about now? Are you still scared?" He growled.

She tried moving his hand away but he squeezed even harder.

"No, you're not scared. You're fucking terrified," he mocked. "And rightfully so."

She was struggling to breathe and he used the momentum to push her dress up and open his pants. Once he thrust inside her, he lessened the grip around her throat just enough to allow her to breathe. He wanted her to feel everything he did to her. He wanted her to hurt and fear him. She was his ticket out of there. He needed to bring her to the edge. He needed her to free him.

He emptied himself inside her and let go of her throat. She let out a loud gasp followed by sobs. She could cry all she wanted. He didn't care. He stood up and fixed his pants. He grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room. She wasn't fighting him this time around. She followed while crying. He pushed her into a bathroom, closed the door and leaned up against it with his arms crossed.

"Clean yourself," he said.

She looked at the toilet and then over at him.

"If you gotta go, then go. I'm not moving," he said.

She kept her eyes down as she moved over to the toilet. He didn't care if she felt degraded or ashamed. After peeing, she took a shower with his hawk eyes on her. Once she was clean, he dragged her back to the room and pushed her inside. He walked over to a closet, opened it and pulled out a short, light blue dress.

"Wear this tonight," he threw the dress on the bed. "If you wear anything underneath it, what I've done to you so far will seem like a walk in the park."

He walked out of the room and locked the door again. He was gonna drive her out of her mind if he could. Whatever it would take to make her release him from this curse. He had spent decades in this castle already. He was tired. He wanted peace.


	3. Slurping sounds

Roman had left her alone all day. Now that it was dinner time, he was back outside her door. She had to be starving. An entire day without anything to eat and drink. He took a deep breath before unlocking the door and stepping inside.

His eyes went straight to the dagger that was still left on the dresser. He was surprised she hadn't picked it up to attack him. She sat on the bed in the light blue dress looking just as scared as she had that morning. He walked over to her, grabbed her arm and pulled her up from the bed.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked.

He didn't answer. He dragged her down the stairs and into a large dining room. He placed her down on a chair and sat down across from her. She eyed the food and water on the table but didn't reach for any of it.

"Eat!" He barked.

They ate in silence. He watched her every move while she kept her eyes down on her plate.

"Who do I have to worry about coming to find you?" He asked.  
"No one," she looked up and met his eyes. "I have no one except for my horse and he already abandoned me here."  
"Good," he said.

He filled a bowl with soup and started eating. He made a deal out of slurping, hoping it somehow would help breaking her further.

"You're never gonna let me go, are you?" She asked.  
"No," he smirked over the spoon.

Another spoonful went in with another slurping sound. She suddenly jumped up from the chair and ran as fast as she could. He got up too and followed with his bowl of soup in his hand. To no surprise he found her by the front door, trying to get it open. As if he would ever be so stupid to leave it unlocked. He threw the bowl of soup next to her face, and she jumped in fear.

"You!" He grabbed her arm. "You will never fucking leave this place as long as I'm alive!"

He dragged her up the stairs again. Once again she was crying and pleading with him. He didn't care. He dragged her back to her room, threw her down on the bed and jumped up to straddle her. He grabbed her throat with one hand and pulled a chain up from the collar of his shirt with the other. There was a key dangling on the chain.

"You see this?" He asked. "This is the key to the front door. If you want out, you gotta take it from me."

The chain disappeared under his shirt again. He kept his hand around her throat as he pushed up her dress. She wore nothing underneath as he had told her not to. He smirked as he opened his pants and repeated this morning with her. She cried and struggled to breathe while he took what he wanted. Once he was done, he turned her head so she could look at the dagger still on the dresser while he leaned down and spoke lowly in her ear.

"For as long as you're here, you're mine. I'll play with your body any way I want to. I'll fuck you, cut you, hurt you, starve you, deny you toilet visits. Every fucking day. The only way out of here is to kill me," he said.

He got up from the bed and fixed his pants. She kept lying as he had left her. Legs spread, dress up to her hips, eyes on the dagger. She didn't say or do anything but he knew she had heard him. He knew she had understood him. If she wanted out, she would have to kill him.


	4. 63 years

Roman gave Misty a few hours to think about what he had said. Sooner or later she would pick up that dagger and kill him. It was her only way out, and the only thing that could free him from the curse. Death by the hand of someone else. If his words tonight wasn't enough to give her the final push, he would have to keep pushing her with his actions. He had all the time in the world while she would wither away day by day.

He unlocked the door to her room. If she hadn't picked up the dagger yet, he would have some fun with her body once again before gratefully allowing her to use the bathroom. He couldn't stop the grin that spread on his face when he stepped inside and found her standing there with the dagger in her hand. She looked nervous as hell but she had picked it up.

"Finally you understand," he said.

He turned around and spread his arms, leaving his back wide open for her to plunge in the dagger. To his surprise she didn't stab his back. She stabbed his shin. He howled in pain and fell down on his knees. He looked up just to see her grab the chain around his neck and pull it over his head before he could react.

"I'm so sorry," she said.

She ran out of the room and down the stairs. He defied the pain in his leg, pulled out the dagger and got back on his feet.

"Misty!" He roared.

He ran down the stairs just in time to see her open the front door. He was there faster than she could get out, slamming the door in her face and raising the dagger.

"You bitch!" He spat. "If you won't listen, you'll have to learn the hard way."

She did the only thing she could do. She ran back up the stairs. He followed as fast as he could. She ran past the room and continued up the stairs, all the way up to the top. He wasn't sure what she had expected. There wasn't another way down. She was caught on top of the stairs. She nervously looked down. There was a free fall from the top to the bottom next to the stairs.

"Misty, Misty, Misty," he shook his head. "You stupid, little bitch. There's no way out of here. I already told you that."  
"Please!" She begged.

He turned the dagger around in his hand so he held on to the blade and held the shaft towards here.

"Take the dagger. Kill me," he said.  
"I don't want to," she said.  
"Take it!" He shouted.

She jumped in fear but she didn't take it.

"Please," she tried again. "I can't kill anybody. I can't live with that on my conscience."  
"Talk about living with something," he chuckled. "I've been living with this curse for 63 years. The only way out is death. No one has been here to release me for that long. I'm not waiting another 63 years. You will free me."  
"Why don't you commit suicide?" She asked.  
"Don't you think I've already tried that?" He asked. "I've tried everything I could think of. I wake up everytime. I can only be set free when someone else kills me. That's your job."

He threw the dagger on the floor in front of her.

"Pick it up," he said.  
"I can't. I won't," she said.  
"Okay, here's what's gonna happen if you don't pick it up," he ran his tongue over his teeth. "I'll drag you back to your room and I'll split that virgin ass of yours in two. I'll wrap my hands around your throat, only this time I will allow you to pass out. Then I'll hold still and wait for you to wake up again. Once you do, I'll start squeezing again while I fuck that ass of yours until it bleeds. Over and over. Until the sun rises."

Those grass green eyes of hers filled with tears again. He didn't care. Crying wouldn't do her any good.

"I see why someone would curse you. You're a horrible man. I bet you used to go to town just to hurt women. That's why someone bound you to this place," she said.  
"Smart girl," he smirked. "And now you'll release me."  
"63 years, right?" She looked at him. "Hopefully no one will ever come here again. You deserve an eternity on your own."

Before he could respond to that, she threw herself down the hole next to the stairs. His heart got stuck in his chest until he heard the loud thump that told him her body had landed on the hard floor. He peeked over the edge to see her lying down there in a twisted angle that no body would ever lie in normally.

"Misty?" He called nervously. "Shit! Please, tell me she survived this."

He ran down the stairs as fast as his damaged leg allowed it. He suddenly felt the pain again but he pushed through it until he was down there, looking at her body. From the time it had taken him to run down the stairs, blood had slowly run out from her shattered head. Her eyes were wide open and glasslike.

"Fuck!" He screamed as loud as he could.

He had waited 63 long years for anyone to set foot on his ground and release him from the curse. He knew the woman who had cursed him back in the days had made sure to spread the legend and put fear in the hearts of everyone in town to stay away. Misty hadn't come on her own free will. Her horse had betrayed her in a snowstorm. It had all been coincidence and pure luck on Roman's side. Luck that has now run out.


End file.
